Talk:True Jackson, VP: The Movie
Plot After their huge party, True Jackson and her friends lived in a much stressful life. She, Lulu and Ryan spends alot of quality time in work as they also spent quality time in school. Fearing, True might be decided to quit Madstyles once again. Meanwhile, Lulu and Ryan were secretly forming a relationship. And Lulu feel in love with Cody Skooter (Matther Underwood) leaving Ryan with heated jealousy. And True's date with Jimmy turns out to be not as excited she used to be. She thinks that he doesn't care about True, but only care that he's into other girls, and decided to break up with him and look for someone else. Meanwhile, Amanda Cantwell was called by a Abu Dahbi business saying that her job and business recieved a nomination for the award show to win 1 million dollars. They often her and her crew to take a vacation to Abh Dhabi. They later took a flight there and True meet up against Rebecca Whitestone (Emily Osment). She was seen friendly, but later finds out that she is hatred with her design and plans to cheat and steal 1 million dollars. While True spents fun time with her friends, they discovers Rebecca's suspecious plans and follows her. They overhear that she's jealous of True's personality and plans to expose her. Meanwhile, True is searching for a date who would always care or her until Jimmy apperently arrived in Abi Dhabi to spent a romantic date with her, but still doesn't care about her while dating. She than left him behind, saying that it's now time for them to split up. Meanwhile, Cody also have arrived in Abi Dhabi as Lulu spotted him, but he ended up dating with Pinky (Jennette McCurdy), making her jealous and heartbroken, where Ryan spots her running away crying. Lulu ended up in the Hotal meeting True. Lulu asked her that she decided not to be dating him, while True ask Lulu that it's time for her and Jimmy to broke up even though he doesn't care about her anymore. Lulu than chat to True and told him a secret that she has true feelings for Ryan, where he, standing behind the door hearing them talking about him. Meanwhile, True finds Rebecca and tells her that he heard her disliking her personality. Rebecca than admitted to her and begin a war with her. Meanwhile, they have dinner with each other, but things turn fighty as the two started a food fight and the dinner became a disaster. Lulu and Ryan later both forming closly a relationship together, but nearly kissed, but getting distracted by upset True. Jimmy arrived to True and decided to ask her out to go see a movie together. But Rebecca came to spoil their plans. At the movie theater, they sit together watching a romantic movie. But when True left, Rebecca arrived and starts flirting with him. And True came back and spotted them kissing leaving True heartbroken. They get into a huge argument and ended their relationship realizing that he truely doesn't care about True. Meanwhile, True decided ask Amanda and Max that it's time to leave Abi Dhabi and not to win that 1 million dollars because of Rebecca ruins her funtime of her life. But Max wants True to give her another chance saying that she should never give up no matter what how hard it can take to finish up a mission. At the Fashion Awards, True is competing against Rebecca and is cheating by adding more voters by herself. And for a moment, she blames that True is cheating and the show disqualify her and Madstyles leaving Rebecca winning 1 million dollars. As True is getting ready to leave Abi Dahbi, the police are set to arrive and arrest True as they quickly packed up their bags. But Jimmy arrived and has caught the crime of Rebecca cheating the game on his camera. She meets up the Fashion Awards host and showed him the video of Rebecca cheating and True is telling the truth. Meanwhile, at Rebecca's speech, True, Lulu, Ryan, Jimmy, Amanda and Max showed the clip and arrested Rebecca for cheating and gives the 1 million dollars to Madstyle leading them winners. Ryan and Lulu finally kissed, but they did not actually felt like they're in love, so they can only stay as friends. And True and Jimmy remain back together, as they celebrate a party with 1 million dollars before they return home with an Award for Best Style.